


'Cause this is your night, so smile

by Jimcloud



Series: pregame saimota AU [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), he's been accepted into the game at this point, pg saihara is not a yandere challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimcloud/pseuds/Jimcloud
Summary: I hover over the post button for a few seconds too long before finally committing.It's too late to take it back now.---Shuichi says some of his goodbyes, and thinks about what he has left.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Series: pregame saimota AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702630
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	'Cause this is your night, so smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spacejames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacejames/gifts).



_ Hello, everyone! I have an important announcement to make. _

_ This is going to be my last post on this blog, at least for the near future. _

_ You see, I've been accepted into Danganronpa V3 as one of the participants! Of course, I'm sure I don't need to tell you all how much this means to me.  _ ~~_ This has been a life goal of mine. _ ~~

Too robotic. Delete.

_Just like most of you, I'm sure, I've always wanted to be a part of Danganronpa myself. And I'm finally getting that chance! So I'm not sure_ _if_ _when I'll get back to this blog. I just wanted to thank all of you for_ ~~ _your support_~~ ~~_your interest_~~ ~~ _indulging me_~~ _reading and following along with this blog over the years, and let you know what was happening._

_ Take care, everyone!  _ ~~_ I'll keep you in my thoughts. _ ~~

Platitudes.

~~_ You're the ones who made this blog _ ~~

Mm. More platitudes.

_ I deeply appreciate the time we've spent together. Thank you for reading. _

...Platitudes, but not wrong. I hover over the post button for a few seconds too long before finally committing.

It's too late to take it back now.

As for the shitpost blog… well I may as well just announce it with a meme. It's not like I really have to stop posting there just yet, I have time. Not a lot of time, but enough.

I look over to Kaito, asleep next to me. He looks very nice when he's asleep. Well, he always looks nice, but there's a peace to his face that it doesn't usually have. It makes me smile.

...I shouldn't…

Before I can stop myself, a hand is already running through his hair. It's a little coarse - I suspect too much hair gel and not enough conditioner is to blame - but I don't mind. Thankfully, he doesn't stir. I would have felt rather guilty if I'd woken him up because of my strange whims. I carefully retract my hand before getting up, softly, quietly. It's incredible how quickly I've gotten used to Kaito sleeping nearby, actually - I've never really needed to be quiet walking around the house before now, since it's big enough that I can mostly do whatever I want without disturbing my parents.

But I don't mind. I… really, really don't. And I don't mind waking up early and making breakfast. It's… relaxing, in a way it's never been before. Soothing, I guess, to make food for someone else. I put some butter in the skillet and put the heat on before cracking open a soda to wake up with. I think omelettes this morning. Enough ham that Kaito won't complain if I put a few vegetables in there.

He wakes up while I'm in the middle of finishing off the first one, and I put it on the table for him while I get to work on mine.

"Oh, hey, thanks, Shuichi," he says as he sits down with it. He never fails to say thank you when I give him food, and it makes smiling back so much easier.

"You're welcome, Kaito," I say, before turning my attention back to the skillet.

I think… a few months back, I would have been very confused as to why I'm still doing things like making breakfast, even though the days are counting down until I leave to participate in Danganronpa.

The answer's simple, though.

Right now, these are the only things I want to do. Spending little moments like this with my friend, and doing things with him.

Time spent alone means so little to me now, compared to time spent with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Song credit - Fences by Paramore. Actually first heard this song after finishing this, but I don't mind a retroactive name at all.
> 
> pg shuichi be like: i dont wanna sound emotionless  
> pg shuichi also be like: i dont wanna sound emotional
> 
> i cant even begin to say how many emotions i have about how absolutely gay this motherfucker is. he is the gayest creature to exist and he doesnt EVEN know. this kills the jimcloud


End file.
